Lost Love
by AfraidxOfxChange
Summary: When Tommy leaves Jude to go on tour, what happens when their relationship falls apart? Tell me what you think!
1. Prologue: Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star or the characters. I simply own the idea for the story.

**Rating:** T mostly because I don't know what it should be rated- I only just wrote this spur of the moment...

**Author: **Stezzi

**A/N:** A little twist to this one- Jude and Tommy are teenagers. Tommy's in a band called Aces Over Kings (my friend came up with the name :D well it's better than Boyz Attack, right? LOL) and he and Jude are sixteen. Everything else is basically explained in the story, except that Jude has nothing to do with G-Major... _Enjoy !_

* * *

**Prologue: Everything**

"They won't know that we're together," Jude whispered, looking up into Tommy's eyes, "We're together right now, aren't we?" Tommy nodded slightly, but his eyes showed only guilt, "And nobody knows you're even here."

They were standing so close they could feel each other's body heat. His leather jacket was brushing against her pajama shirt as they stood outside Jude's house in the dark.

"We're supposed to have _some_ secrets when we're teenagers, Tommy. It's like… the law," She said softly, giving him a small smile.

"But it's not going to be a secret anymore if you go with me on my tour," He told her, his voice so quiet she wouldn't have been able to hear him if she wasn't standing directly in front of him.

She clasped her hands in his and placed her head on his chest, "I'm not asking to go on tour with you," She smiled against him as he squeezed her hand, "I just want to know that you'll still be mine when you come back."

The smile was gone from her face, replaced by small tears falling down the soft flawless skin of her cheeks.

"I'm always yours baby," He whispered, pulling her hands up to his shoulders and wrapping his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "whether you want me to be or not," Tommy smiled against her smooth red hair.

"How can you tell me that?" Jude asked, reality dawning on her.

"Because it's true," He answered, looking into her eyes as she pulled her head from his chest.

"You're going on tour- that's like five hundred screaming girls that would easily get you to say that to them _right there_."

"Yes, but they're different. You are so much more to me than they are," He said, bending his knees slightly so his head was almost at her head level. He kissed her lightly, tilting her head up.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot," She whispered, pulling her lips only slightly away from his to speak.

"I'm going to miss you too," He said, looking down into her glistening eyes. He rested his forehead against hers, "I think you should go to bed baby."

"I don't want to," She said, shaking her head lightly as tears fell from her eyes, "The sooner I go to bed, the sooner I wake up and your gone."

"C'mon girl, don't cry," He whispered, pulling her head to his chest and holding her tightly, "I'm only gone for two months. I'm sure Jamie and Spied will take care of you while I'm gone. And if they don't I'm going to kick their asses when I get back."

He felt her smile against him, and gave her a final tight squeeze before pulling away from her. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at his face, tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

"C'mon," He said softly with a smile as he put his hand under her chin and gently guided her lips to his, "I need to see you smiling before I leave."

Jude bit her lip, looking up at her boyfriend through watery eyes, "How am I supposed to smile now?"

A sly smile crossed his lips as his hands moved to her sides, tickling her. She laughed lightly, trying to push his hands away from her, "That's better."

Jude pushed his hands away from her hips and put her finger to her lips as a light went on in a window above their heads, "You should go."

Tommy nodded and kissed her hard, his hand on her cheek and his thumb lightly brushing against her skin. When their lips broke away, Jude gave him a smile knowing that it was what he needed to see to be able to leave.

"I'll see you soon," He said, lightly kissing the tip of her nose before turning around and walking back to his newly bought Viper that was parked across the street.

Jude's fingers lightly touched her lips, where Tommy's lips had just been, "Bye Tommy," She whispered, her voice barely audible even to herself. The single tear that fell from her eye rolled down her cheek and fell onto the ground where Tommy had just stood moments ago. Where her **everything** had just been.

* * *

**Replies and criticism are loved and appreciated !**


	2. Chapter One: Perfect

**WOAH! Thanks for all the replies!! **

**LittleSouthernBelle-** Aw thanks!

**Tanya50801-** I'm glad I got your attention:D

**judetomfan101-** Glad you like it!

**on.the.edge.x-** Haha! Loved the review. You're right- damn paparazzi! xx

**Jadakiz- **Thanks!

**xtaintedxlovex16-** Lol. Thanks for the reivew!

**Jena Rink-** Glad you loved it!

**x3Bellax3-** Haha. Here's some more :D

_I know this chapter is kind of boring, but there was something in the middle of the chapter that is really important to the story, so I couldn't, as much as I wanted to, scrap it. I promise the next chapters will be better! _

* * *

**Chapter One: Perfect**

"You ok?" A soft voice asked from behind Jude. She jumped slightly and turned around to see Sadie standing on the front steps, giving her a sympathetic look.

Jude sniffled and nodded, turning back to look at the road as more tears fell down her cheeks, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm not stupid. I know something's wron… oh," Sadie realized what was wrong, and walked up behind Jude, putting her hand on her younger sister's shoulder, "He'll be back before you know it Jude."

Jude shook her head and sniffled, "I miss him _already_, Sades. And it has only been like five minutes!"

"You'll be fine Jude," Sadie assured her, wrapping Jude in a hug.

"Really? Because I don't feel so fine right now," Jude mumbled, her voice off because of her stuffy nose.

"It'll take some time Hon, but I'm sure that soon you'll be great."

"How long will that take?" Jude asked as she rested her head on Sadie's shoulder. Sadie shrugged and hugged Jude.

"I'm not sure, but he's only gone for a couple months- then you'll be back in his arms."

Jude shook her head, "Sadie, he's going on tour with many **female** fans! You can't guarantee he'll still want me when he's back."

"That means nothing against him Jude. He really cares about you," She laughed lightly, "And even if your family hates him, he hasn't backed out before. What makes you think he will now?"

"The fact that I'm nothing special. I mean really Sades, I'm not blonde, I suck in school, I'm not a cheerleader, I'm not **perfect**."

"Exactly why Tom likes you. You're different, you're not like other girls! And you are amazing on a guitar, unlike over 90 percent of the girls in your grade. You're special Jude."

Jude scoffed, "I never play the guitar anymore Sades. You know that."

"I know you do, and even if I don't agree with the reason why not…"

"Because Mom got it for me before she died!" This brought a fresh set of tears to her eyes, "She got it for me and told me that she wanted me to keep it as a memory of her. So that's what I'm doing, I just don't want something to break, or something to happen to it!" Sadie held onto Jude tightly.

"Mom bought it for you so you could play it and be happy with it. Keeping it in the corner of your room and not touching it unless to clean it is _not_ what she would have wanted."

There was a silence where the sisters embraced each other tightly and thought about their troubles. Their mother dying from a rare disease that the doctors could not figure out how to treat had left them with their father, who they now lived with.

"It hurts to play it, or even look at it. I know Mom and I didn't have a good relationship once the divorce and everything happened, but it still hurts to think about her…" Jude trailed off, pulling away from her older sister's embrace.

"And I bet Tom held you when you needed to cry about her, too; didn't he?" Jude let out a small sob and nodded, "Only someone who loved you would do that for you. Spied and Jamie have done that for you, I'm sure, and I know they love you- just not in the way that Tom loves you…"

Jude crossed her arms over her chest and sniffled, "I…"

"You trust him, right?" Sadie asked. Jude nodded, "Then you have to trust his actions, too. It's the only way your relationship is going to work."

"I trust **him**, I just don't think I'm…" She thought for a moment, "good enough for him I guess."

"Why the hell not?" Sadie asked, pulling Jude over to the steps, sitting down.

"He's famous, I'm just an ordinary girl. I don't get what he even sees in me."

"Jude, you're overreacting way too much to this! He's just going on tour, not having a competition for the best girlfriend award or something!" Sadie reminded her. Jude nodded and bit her lip.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Jude said quietly. Sadie nodded, and watched her sister get off the concrete steps and walk back into the house, only partially closing the door after herself.


	3. Chapter Two: Pray For Peace

**judetomfan101-** Thanks for the review!  
**PickyFan-** Thanks!  
**on.the.edge.x-** Haha. I'll get to what Tommy's doing in a couple chapters... :D  
**Tanya50801-** Thanks:D  
**x3Bellax3- **Haha. Thanks.  
**xtaintedxlovex16- **LOL True!  
**KarahBella-** Aww thanks.

**So sorry for not posting sooner- I didn't even realize it was that long ago that I last posted until I checked today!! ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Pray For Peace**

Jude woke up to the high-pitched beeping of her cell phone. She groaned and rolled over, reaching out on the night table for her cell phone without opening her eyes. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open as she opened her eyes, slightly blinded from the bright light of the screen.

**One new text message.**

Jude sat up against the headboard of her bed and quickly hit the **view** button on the screen.

_were in Winnipeg- stop one. miss u baby_

Jude smiled to herself and hit the **reply** button, then started typing back.

_miss u too _

She pressed **send **and glanced over to the clock sitting on her nightstand. **11:27 AM**. She put her cell phone down next to herself and ran her fingers through her hair as her eyes wandered around the room. They landed on something in the corner; her guitar.

She sighed and her hands fell to her lap as she let her eyes roam over the polished wood on the front of her guitar.  
Jude looked away from it as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She picked up her cell phone and started a new message.

_can u come over?_

She pressed the **send** button just as her phone beeped, alerting her she had another message.

_how'd u sleep?_

Jude smiled sadly.

_bad knowing you were far away ( u?_

Jude sent the message, then brought her hand up to her eye to wipe away the oncoming tears.

_same. I have to go were at the hotel bye baby_

Jude read his last message and shut her phone, placing it on her nightstand. She heard something hit her window and jumped up from her bed to see what it was.

She opened her window and looked out to see Spied standing there with a bottle of soda in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. She smiled and motioned for him to go to the front door. She closed the window and hurried down the stairs to meet Spied. She opened the front door and let a smiling Spied inside.

"Hey dude," He greeted.

She put her finger to her lips and led him upstairs to her room, shutting the door after them.

"Thanks for coming," Jude said, sitting on her bed. Spied followed, placing the chips and soda on the desk.

"Why do you look sad?" Spied asked as Jude leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

"Because I am," She answered, closing her eyes, "Tommy left last night to go on tour…"

"That sucks dude. Sorry." He paused for a moment, "Want me to get Jamie Kyle and Wally over here? We can hang out and you can keep your mind off Quincy."

Jude smiled, "All the guys? Are they all awake?" Jude lifted her head from Spied's chest and looked up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah Kyle and Wally stayed up last night watching Star Wars over and over," Spied said, causing Jude to smile, "And Jamie's always up by 9 on the weekends- the freak." Jude laughed.

"So it's going to be just me and the guys?" Jude asked, smiling.

"I always knew you were a slut Harrison!" Spied said, causing Jude to gape and hit his shoulder while he laughed.

"Jerk!" Jude squealed. Spied smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I got the lovely lady Harrison to smile while her Prince is away. Wow am I good."

"That was me shocked, not laughing Vincent." She said, putting her head on his chest, "And Prince? What the hell?" Spied laughed.

"It works for two year olds." He shrugged.

"I'm sixteen, not two, Vincent."

"Ok enough with the first name usage, Judith."

"Aw is Vincent getting mad at Judy-Woodie?" Jude asked in a baby voice while she pinched his cheeks.

"Enough Judith! I'm calling the guys." Jude laughed as she watched Spied get off the bed and get his phone from his pocket. "Hey, can they even come over? You were all freaked when I talked before…"

Jude shrugged, "Before I cared if I woke my dad up, now I don't. Call them." Spied raised his eyebrows but still flipped his phone open and dialed some numbers.

"You better **pray for peace**; I doubt they are going to be quiet." Spied told her.

"Let them be as loud as they want, I don't care."

* * *

**If you made it this far, wouldn't hurt to leave a review, too:D**


	4. Chapter Three: There Are Worse

**Not-Your-Average-Kid-** Thanks for the review!  
**KarahBella- **Thanks!  
**JadaKiz- **Glad someone sensed trouble ! Haha. Thank you for the review.  
**Tanya50801- **Thanks- I'm glad you like it!  
**on.the.edge.x- **:D Glad you liked it!  
**x3Bellax3- **LOL!! Thanks for the -funny- review!  
**xtaintedxlovex16- **Haha. Who doesn't love Spied?  
**mandy1485-** Thanks for the review:D

**I haven't posted because of the holidays. Sorry for the wait! And just to let you know- I'm not going to be able to post this weekend, I'm going away for New Year's. I should post sometime next week though. ****I hope your holidays were good! **

* * *

**Chapter Three: There Are Worse Things I Could Do**

Sadie walked out of her room and walked towards Jude's. She put her ear to the door and jumped back when she heard a scream. She pushed the door open slightly, but couldn't get it open very far- there was something blocking it.

"Jude!" Sadie yelled, looking down at the floor. "Open the door now!" She heard shuffling from the other side of the door, a _plop_, then saw the door being opened. She looked up from the floor to see Spied's face.

"Yea dude?" He asked, leaning up against the door frame. He had bits of something in his hair. Sadie brought her hand up to it to brush it off, realizing they were pieces of chips.

"What are you doing?" Sadie demanded, wiping her hand on the thigh of her jeans.

"Sadie, we're just having fun, which I totally need after last night." Sadie stepped past Spied and saw a bottle of wine sitting on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing with wine!" Sadie demanded, looking up at Jude who was sitting next to Kyle Wally and Jamie, "Who brought this here? I know we didn't have any in the house so it must have been one of you idiots."

"Calm down Sadie…" Jude slurred, "I found it in dad's room a while ago. Now I put it to some good use." She laid back, her head on Jamie's lap. "Hi there!" She said, then giggled, "I can see up your nose!"

Jamie looked over to Wally, giving him a look. He shrugged and they both looked to Sadie.

"Time to break up the party. You all," She pointed to the guys around the room, "Leave. Now. Before I call the cops and _have_ you removed." Kyle, Wally, and Spied quickly grabbed their stuff and walked over the crunched chips to the door of the bedroom. Jamie still had Jude's head on his lap, so he couldn't get up.

"See ya dude," Spied said to Jude, earning a glare from Sadie. He quickly turned around and headed down the stairs and out the front door.

"Row row row your boat," Jude softly sang to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

"Andrews- out!" Sadie yelled.

"I can't get up!" Jamie told her.

"What, you don't know how to move her?" She demanded, walking over to the bed and helping Jude up, "Come on Jude… That's it…" She praised as she helped Jude up into a sitting position.

"Thanks," Jamie mumbled, getting off the bed and walking out before Sadie could say anymore to him.

Sadie sighed and walked over to Jude's dresser to find pajamas for her, "I think you should sleep Jude," Sadie said, her back still turned to her sister. She picked a brown tank top and black shorts from the drawer and turned to Jude. "Want to put your pajamas on?"

Jude nodded just as the door flew open. "What the hell is going on in here?" Both girls heard Stuart demand. They saw him look over the messy floor coated in chips and a small puddle of soda in the corner.

"Well Jude wasn't feeling well and so I brought chips upstairs, but I tripped and the bag…"

"Is that wine!" He demanded, seeing the bottle of wine in front of Jude's bed. "Is she drunk?" He yelled, watching Jude who was having trouble sitting up straight.

"No, she's just tired…" Sadie said, taking a couple steps towards Jude, her hand reaching out for her little sister's shoulder. Stuart grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled it away from Jude.

"Get out. I'm talking to Jude." Stuart barked at Sadie, scaring her.

"Dad…" She started to say, but he turned away from Jude to her.

"OUT!" He screamed. She quickly walked out of the room and into her own.

Sadie could hear her father yelling through the walls.

"What are you doing getting drunk!" He demanded.

"Just chill!" Jude slurred.

"No, I am not going to 'chill'! Ever since your mother died, you have been nothing but a pain. I can't wait until you and Sadie move out! But for now I don't want to see your face- you're grounded!" He screamed as Jude sat on her bed and cried. Sadie heard a smacking sound and Jude scream followed by, "Shut up! **There are worse things I could do**!" She listened carefully as she heard Jude's door slam, angry footsteps, then another door slam. After waiting a couple minutes, she stepped out of her room and quietly went into Jude's. She saw Jude laying on her bed crying.

"You ok?" Sadie whispered, sitting down next to Jude on the bed. She looked at her younger sister and saw a red mark on her cheek, "Did he hit you?" Jude nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the carpet.

* * *

**R&R! Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter Four: Human Touch

**xtaintedxlovex16- **Thanks for the review!  
**x3Bellax3- **LMAO! Meh, I wouldn't worry about it too much- it's pretty common among fics that are very evil. lol  
**Evanescence1453-** :D Thanks for the review !  
**Tanya50801- **Glad you like it!  
**JadaKiz- **LOL Thanks for the review :)  
**PickyFan- **I'll take woah as a good thing. LOL  
**coolnix91- **Haha. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Human Touch**

Jude woke up the next morning to a pounding in her head. She opened her eyes, immediately closing them when the light hit them. She groaned and rolled onto her back, her hand resting on her forehead. "What the hell…" She mumbled, wincing when her hand touched her sore cheek. "Ow."

After a few moments of trying to remember what had happened last night, she finally did. Thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. _Ever since your mother died, you have been nothing but a pain._ His words hurt her, possibly worse than her cheek hurt when she touched it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the beeping of her cell phone. She let her hand rest on her cheek for a moment longer then reached over to her nightstand to grab her cell phone.

She flipped it open and began to read the message that was from Spied.

_How much trouble did u get in?_

She glanced over to the clock on her nightstand that read **11:02** then started typing back.

_A lot. Im grounded_

She sent the message and waited for his reply. When none came after a few minutes, she put her cell phone down and hung her feet over the side of the bed. She walked over to the corner of her room where her guitar was and stood in front of it. She let her eyes roam over the polished wood that was seemingly begging for **human touch** and the golden-red strings that a red pick was weaved through.

Jude reached out for the guitar that her mother had given her, and flinched from the feeling of the cold wood. With her other hand she took the guitar pick from the strings. Picking it up in her hand, she felt old memories come back to her. Memories she wasn't sure she was ready to think about.

"_Ready for my gift?" Victoria asked her youngest daughter, smiling. Jude nodded, moving torn wrapping paper from other gifts off her lap. "Ok. Close your eyes." Jude covered her eyes with her hands and waited for her mom to tell her she could uncover them. She couldn't wait to see what her mom had gotten her for her 16th birthday. _

_She heard the rustling of wrapping paper and was soon told to open her eyes. When she did, she gasped. "A guitar?" Jude asked, looking up from the guitar to her mother, who was standing behind it smiling. _

Jude's thoughts were cut short by the ringing of her cell phone. She quickly let the guitar drop from her finger tips and onto it's stand. She got to her bed and flipped open her phone before someone could hear it's loud ringing once again.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, realizing she hadn't looked at the caller ID.

"Hey baby. I miss you," she smiled when she realized who it was, momentarily forgetting about her mother and father.

"I miss you too. How's your tour going?" she asked quietly, sitting on her bed.

"It's great so far. I just wish you could be here with me," he told her.

"Yeah so do I…" she said sadly, letting her fingertips brush over her bruised cheek.

"What's wrong? You sound upset," he said worriedly. She quickly let her hand drop from her cheek.

"Nothing, I just miss you," she lied. She felt bad when she realized it was the first time she had lied to him about anything.

"Oh," he said, not sounding fully convinced. "How are things going with you and Sadie?"

"Things are going fine," Another lie.

"Is it getting any easier living with just your dad?" Tommy asked softly, wishing he could hold her.

"No," she answered truthfully. After a pause she said, "I almost played my guitar today…"

"Almost? Why didn't you?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it without thinking about things… things I really don't want to be reminded of," she told him as she gazed at her guitar.

"Sorry baby," he told her.

"It's not your fault," she said quietly. At that moment her door flung open. She saw her father and swallowed hard, "I gotta go," she said quickly into the phone as Stuart walked over to her.

"What? Are you o…" Jude's dad flipped her phone shut and threw it onto the floor.

"You're grounded, remember? That means no phone!" he told her. He brought his hand up and slapped her hard across the face, causing her to cry out in pain.

**xXx**

"What? Are you ok?" Tommy asked, soon hearing the sound of her phone flipping shut. He took his phone away from his ear and glanced at the screen. **End Of Call** flashed across the screen.

Puzzled, he flipped his cell phone shut and walked back to the bus.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter kind of sucked, just wanted to get a post out. . .**

**Major writer's block for every fic I'm writing, but I'm about done with a chapter for each of them, so it shouldn't be too long before I post again on my fics. Sooo sorry for the long wait. **


End file.
